


Several Hulkeye Drabbles

by thatgirl255



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is a country bumpkin, Fluff, M/M, No one can tell me different, Too many to add, but I will try, lots of tages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirl255/pseuds/thatgirl255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many prompts that were posted up on tumblr, each chapter is a stand along story. Tags and warnings will be added accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me on tumblr](http://whereevenismyliferightnow.tumblr.com/ask)

Three years, seven months and six days in and Clint realized that Bruce was a blanket stealer.

It was well after they got together, well after they left Tony’s tower, shortly after they got Lucky and just a few days after their first serious conversation about adopting did it first happen. Clint woke with cold toes and chilled arms, while Bruce was lightly sweating from too much fluff wrapped around him. The first time was cute, second time was curious, third to seventh time was annoying, and then it was endearing.

Bruce Banner was not the type that would take anything from anyone. Heck, he would refuse to feed himself if it meant taking food from someone else. Yet here he was, waking up with ice toes and stiff fingers, the only warmth from the overly bundled man that had rolled away from him in his sleep.

When Bruce woke up, some time after Clint had to hug his blanket covered body for enough warmth to fall asleep again, he apologized heavily for it, but that didn’t stop him from doing it again the next week, or the week after.

So Clint woke up cold a little more often, and Bruce stopped apologizing as much about it, and it was all okay. It took three years, seven months and six days for Clint to find out that Bruce was a secret blanket stealer, and he had the rest of his life to figure out that else he was hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: 'Horses'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt me on tumblr](http://whereevenismyliferightnow.tumblr.com/ask)

“I think I’m okay.” Bruce was trying to convince the hand that was extended towards him. if anything, it seemed to make the hand much more insistent.

“Is this about ridin’ bitch?” Clint was smirking, looking every bit as if he belonged on top of the horse that he was perched on. Bruce had been there for all of the hour that it took for Clint to put together what he claimed to be the perfect farmer rider look. Still, even knowing how much he struggled and agonized over this one outfit, he had to admit that it did make him look really hot on top of that horse. That didn’t make Bruce want to ride one any more.

“C’mmmooon, babe.” Clint whined, taking his hand away only to start petting the horse he was on top of, who didn’t seem to like this waiting game. “I’m sorry I didn’t save a horse for you, if that’s what this is about.” He nodded his head towards where Tony, Natasha and Thor were riding the other horses. Thor and Natasha seemed to be off having a race, Natasha already looking like she had been riding for years within the first five minutes of learning. Tony, well, Tony seemed torn between actually riding the horse and begging Steve, who was attempting to teach him, to get him off.

Bruce shook his head, taking a step away from him to further show that he didn’t want to do this. “It’s not about riding bitch.” Bruce sighed, rolling his eyes. He had no idea if that was what it was called when it came to horse back, but whatever. “You go have fun, I’ll be over here, watching.”

Clint clicked his tongue, his hand extended towards Bruce again. “I can’t have fun without you round, babe.” He said like it was obvious. Bruce couldn’t help the smile on his face, which only seemed to encourage his boyfriend. “Baaabbbee.” Clint was continuing to whine, jerking his open hand at him. “Babe, babe, babe, bbaaaaabbbbyyyyy—”

“Fine.” Bruce said around his laugh, stepping forward and taking the hand. “But only for one lap.”

“One go round, yep.” Clint said in his ‘I’ll pretend to pay attention but I probably won’t do it’ distracted tone. Bruce huffed out a sigh, but allowed himself to get pulled up anyways. He swung on and wrapped his arms around Clint’s middle, putting his chin on Clint’s shoulder. Okay, so maybe he was a little nervous for his first time horseback riding, but he could admit that this felt nice.

“Might want to not put your chin on anywhere solid.” Clint said with a amused hint to his tone. Bruce blinked and pulled away a little, and it was then, with no warning, that Clint prompted the horse into a running start.

Bruce would later deny any noise that came out of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: 'Maize'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt me on tumblr](http://whereevenismyliferightnow.tumblr.com/ask)

When Clint had said that he was going to be making dinner that night Bruce wasn’t expecting anything special. He was expecting something as ordinary as the day, something fast and easy to suit the mood they were in. Bruce was definitely not expecting to be surprised with

“Corn.” Bruce acknowledged, looking down at the six different dishes that Clint seemed to be able to make with corn as the main ingredient. It was…impressive in its' own right.

“Just matured today.” Clint said proudly, leaning back with a big ‘patting himself on the back’ grin on his face. “Thought we celebrate. First crop of the year.”

Bruce looked down at the table, and then at Clint. He thought for a moment it was a joke. “That’s…really great.” He could be supportive for one meal. “So…is there any bread, or…?”

Clint clapped his hands before he excitedly ran off. “I got some corn bread fresh out of the oven!”

Bruce sighed, wondering just how this was his life. “Great.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: 'Rattle Snakes'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt me on tumblr](http://whereevenismyliferightnow.tumblr.com/ask)

“Shhhhhhussshhhhh shaka shaka.” Clint slurred for the, who knows now many times now, Bruce lost tack two hours ago. He sighed, propping his chin in his hand as he watched his boyfriend, high to all hell, entertain himself.

When Clint looked over at him expectantly, he smiled. “Yes, Clint, that is what a rattlesnake sounds…” He trailed off when Clint pressed a finger against his lips.

“Shhuuuusshhh.” He shushed, pushing his finger under Bruce’s top lip and sliding it over his teeth. “Wow, that'sa real…” He hiccuped, looked confused for all of a second, and than refocused on the man that he currently had a finger inside. “Real smooth and pearly.”

Bruce gently nudged his finger out of his mouth, and kissed at his hand. “Clint, try to get some sleep.” He was glad he wasn’t about to feel the amount of pain that he was in anymore, but he didn’t know how much longer he could deal with Clint’s weird fascination with rattlesnakes and his teeth.

Clint just shook his head, and smiled lopsided at him. “Hey, Bruce, Bruce.” He poked at his cheek to get his attention. “Whas'this? Shhhhhhhuuuuuuuuusshhh shaka shaka. SSsshhhuuussshhh shaka shaka.”

Bruce sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: 'Belly'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt me on tumblr](http://whereevenismyliferightnow.tumblr.com/ask)

“You…” Clint seemed to be at a loss for words as he searched though the kitchen, opening cabinets and the fridge. He wasn’t sure why he did so, as it only reinforced what he already knew. “You ate all the food we had.”

Bruce, from where he was sitting on the couch, grunted in response. A loud gurgle erupted from his stomach, followed by pained groan. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.” He sighed out, rubbing a hand over his stuffed, rounded belly.

“You ate what I was about to make for dinner.” Clint continued on, still with that bit of awe in his tone.

“I know.”

“I just went grocery shopping.”

“I know.”

“You ate half a stick of butter.”

“ _I know_.” Another gurgle, and Bruce groaned again, tipping his head back to rest on the back of the couch. “Can we please not talk about food?”

“You ate half a stick of butter. We’re going to talk about it.” Clint finally walked around the couch and sat down next to his boyfriend, looking at him with a mix of genuine concern and fond amusement.

Bruce settled his head on his shoulder, and sighed once more. “It was a long mission.” He whined, closing his eyes when he felt lips against his head. “The Other Guy used up a lot of calories.” He sighed again, this time in contentment when he felt Clint’s hand rub gentle circles on the side of his stomach.

“Half a stick of butter.” Clint mumbled into his hair. If it didn’t take effort, Bruce would slap him.

“Shut up.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: 'Hammerhead'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt me on tumblr](http://whereevenismyliferightnow.tumblr.com/ask)

“Then then–”

“–didn’t believe it–”

“–once in a life time–"

”–complete accident, please tell me it’s on Youtube."

"It’s on Youtube. It’s trending on Twitter!”

Bruce watched, completely lost and confused, as Clint high fived Spiderman and continued to try and explain the events of the battle that had just happened. Bruce looked between the two, eyebrows raised as he made sure to keep his pants up and himself decent. He had just transformed back from the Hulk, so he was a little slow at the moment. “Nani?”

“English, honey.” Clint said without missing a beat, not even looking up from the smartphone he was furiously typing on. Bruce ran a hand down his face, looking over him for a moment to gaze over at the police and the curious people gathered. Some guy seemed to be getting locked up and put away, so that was good, at the least. That looked good.

“What?” Bruce asked around his yawn. In response he got a phone shoved under his nose and he blinked as he attempted to focus. The footage was from a shaky camera, obviously taken from a passerby who should have fled. In it, Hulk, Spiderman and Hawkeye were fighting what seemed to be a costumed villain that Bruce didn’t recognize, but he was holding some jewels that he assumed were stolen and firing what looked like icicles at them. In the middle of July. Okay. Whatever.

About five seconds in Spiderman shot his web at a hammer from a nearby construction site and flung it towards the villain. Only it missed, or, wait. The hammer banged into a streetlamp, flew off a fire hydrant, bounced off the Hulk’s butt and smashed the guy right on the side of the head.

Bruce was silent for a few seconds after the end of the video, just staring blankly at the screen for a long while. Finally, he looked back up at his boyfriend. “I’m not going to live this down, am I?”

“Nope.” Clint said far too happily, popping the ‘p’ as he sent the video to the rest of the Avengers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: 'Butt'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt me on tumblr](http://whereevenismyliferightnow.tumblr.com/ask)

Bruce knew he was in trouble the moment Clint walked in and started singing.

“ _My anaconda don’t!_ ”

Bruce sighed, from where he was laying, stomach down, on the bed. He thought that tonight he could get some reading done, but it seemed as though Clint was in one of his moods. “Clint–”

“ _My anaconda don’t!_ ”

The familiar weight on the back of his thighs meant that it was too late, he was pinned down and completely at the mercy of the man perched on top of him. He pushed his head into the mattresses, unable to hide the smile on his face as his butt flexed involuntarily. It knew what was coming next. “Please–”

“ _Don’t!_ ” Clint pronounced his word with a slap to his left butt cheek. Bruce had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. “ _Want!_ ” A slap to the other cheek, and he continued to alternate as he finished the lyric. “ _None unless you got buns, hon!_ ” He made his own whip sound effect as he slapped both of Bruce’s butt cheeks at the same time.

Bruce couldn’t help it. He was giggling like a madman halfway though. It was really hard not to whenever Clint was being overly, well, Clint. He made a surprised squeaking sound when Clint’s face replaced where his hands were, and started to viciously shake his head. Okay, that just felt weird.

“Did you just–?” Bruce turned to look back at him, not sure what he was expecting, but he wasn’t surprised to see Clint looking proud of himself. “Motorboat my ass?”

Clint gave a easy shrug. “Thought I would try it.” He leaned forward, stretching himself across the length of Bruce’s body to press a quick kiss to his lips. He made a thoughtful face. “Not really my thing, think I like it at a distance.”

There was a pause as Clint realized what he said, and he quickly backtracked. “Fuck, no, you have a great ass. I love it, you know I do, I just meant–”

“Clint.” Bruce turned so that he could let Clint lay on top of him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Clint swallowed. “Yes, love of my life?”

Bruce just chuckled, smiling at him. “Shut up and get back down there.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt me on tumblr](http://whereevenismyliferightnow.tumblr.com/ask)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: Snapchat

It wasn’t that Clint didn’t enjoy the usual ‘pretend to be married to Natasha so that they could get into couple’s retreats that were actually meeting places for weapons of mass destruction’ missions. He just didn’t find them as fulfilling since he actually got a long term partner. Of the loving, sexing kind.

“You’ve been sulking ever since limbo.” Natasha said from where she was changing into her stealth suit. She was even changing out in the open, leaving Clint to look if it would make him feel any better. Clint appreciated the thought, but even that lost it’s charm.

Clint whined, and Natasha scoffed. “You’re a mess.” She said as she zipped herself up, getting a hat to hide her fiery red hair. “You stay there. I’ll be back in an hour if I don’t find anything.”

“I’ll keep the com in.” Clint assured. When he heard nothing back, he assumed that she was gone. He sighed from where he was laying on the bed and pulled out his phone.

He had a few missed massages but the one that caught his eye the most was a missed snapchat from Bruce. He opened it up, smiling as it started to play a little video.

“So I went to Starbucks.” Bruce was saying as his face filled the screen, looking as awkward as he usually did when it came to filming himself. “Told them my name was Clint and…” He held up his cup, where the L and the I were written so fast they were accidentally merged together. “You were right.”

Clint laughed, harder than he should have probably, and have to cover his mouth to muffle himself. Mission time was quiet time. When he had recovered he pulled back and took a picture of himself pursing his lips. He wrote 'miss you’ alongside it, drew a picture of a dick beside himself because why not, and sent it along. It was just a little over a minute that he got a text response.

'Miss you too. If you wear the stockings when you get back I’ll show you how much I miss you. ;)’

And just like that Clint got his motivation for the mission back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt me on tumblr](http://whereevenismyliferightnow.tumblr.com/ask)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: Blanket Fort

This was no longer the home that Bruce and Clint lived in. It was a den, a area of comfort and luxury. It was a world of imagination, of anything and everything and nothing it could ever achieve. It was a masterpiece. It was…

“You remembered that you still had the credit card Tony gave you for emergencies.” Bruce sighed as he stood by the front door with groceries in hand, Lucky wagging his tail as he circled him excitedly. “And you used it to buy hundreds of dollars worth of blankets.”

“And pillows.” Clint said from where he was happily seated on their blanket covered couch, that was for some reason at a ninety degree angle. He looked very proud of himself from where he was sitting in his feetie pajamas. “The ultimate blanket fort!” He spread his arms wide, mentioning to the blanket covered everything. “Just for one day, babe. It’ll be fun!”

Bruce sighed, putting the bags down before he just opened the door and walked back out. He was not dealing with this shit today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt me on tumblr](http://whereevenismyliferightnow.tumblr.com/ask)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: 'Blimp'

After this, no one could say that the Maria Foundation wasn’t…creative when it came to their fund raising events. This newest one, still formal wear and stuffy, unfortunately, was hosted in a blimp of all things. It seemed a little old fashioned considering it was Tony Stark, but Bruce had helped with the design itself. He was sure it would even be able to handle a hit from the Hulk (though two would probably bring it down).

Bruce and Clint, along with the rest of them, were all required to stay there was a set about of time before they could leave. Because of his temperament Bruce's time was the shortest, though for once he was inclined to stay.

It was the first time that he had been out in a public place at a set event with Clint since they had announced that they were a couple to the world, which really just meant that they could do the things that normal couples could do.

Bruce smiled down at the styled blond head that was resting on his shoulder, feeling his heart pound at the shuttering lights around them but not caring enough to stop. Instead he just lead them on round the floor, holding Clint close and just letting the music flow through them and guide their steps.

It was nice, and nice wasn’t a thing that Bruce allowed himself to have in a long long time. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt me on tumblr](http://whereevenismyliferightnow.tumblr.com/ask)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: 'Bulge'  
> I think I need to up the rating for this one, oops not sorry

The closet they were in was dark, with no windows to let in any light as soon as the door was closed. It was fine however, for they had their hands, grabbing and desperate for any sliver of skin or button to pop open.

Bruce’s hand went down too quickly, aiming to help Clint out of his pants. He missed and his hand gazed against the growing bulge pressing against the zipper instead. Clint gasped against his ear, and Bruce would definitely work with at.

“Is this for me?” He hissed into his ear as he grabbed the bulge and squeezed. Clint inhaled sharply, trembling hands grabbing at his arms as he leaned against him, temporary having trouble finding balance. Bruce took it all in, drunk off the sudden power he had over the other. “Tell me it’s mine.”

“Yours.” Clint huffed greedily, whining when he was rewarded with another squeeze. “Yours! Yours! Fuck, Bruce, please, I need you! Bruce, Bruce, Bruce!”

Bruce would have been a cruel cruel man to deny that plea.


End file.
